Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)
by Hija de la Tempestad
Summary: "Pero éste no es ningún amateur, ningún aficionado que haya venido a poner los pies en tu habitación por casualidad. En la lengua nativa de Roca Alta, su nombre significa suerte. Y su nombre de pila significa luz. Resulta irónico, ¿no es así? Pues él nunca ha dirigido sus pasos en pos de la luz... y en lo que respecta a lo otro..." TRADUCCIÓN al castellano del fic por Jordy Trent.
1. La Sombra

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 01: _La Sombra_.

* * *

En la lengua nativa de Roca Alta, su nombre entraña el significado de la fortuna, lo impredecible, el sino, la ventura del puro azar... la _suerte_.

Y su nombre de pila entraña, por el contrario, todo aquello que intrínsecamente él no es: la _luz_.

Resulta irónico, ¿no es así? Pues él nunca ha dirigido sus pasos en pos de la luz... y en lo que respecta a lo otro: veintiún años atrás éste hombre del hoy completó siendo un muchacho el día de ayer un contrato al cual no le dio mayor consideración y, una vez hecho, pasó sin segundos miramientos al siguiente... mas por casualidades del destino un niño sobrevivió a la carnicería para convertirse en un hombre cuyo corazón no conocía otra cosa que el odio; enfermo, artero y sediento de una venganza que crecía con cada año que pasaba.

¿Cómo podría considerarse, si se medita bien, aquello como... tener _suerte_?

Y éste hombre plagado de contradicciones es un imperial hecho y derecho... o más bien _parecía_ un imperial, te dices a ti misma; ya que lo que _ahora_ , en éste mismo instante, _parece..._ difícilmente podría catalogarse de modo alguno.

No obstante con un nombre como aquel, supones casi ociosamente mientras el sol del atardecer se recorta tras la negra silueta de Applewatch, tiene que haber habido un antepasado bretón en la línea masculina.

Sin embargo, como tantas otras cosas, nunca tendrás la oportunidad de preguntarle por éste misterio... al hombre de los misterios insondables.

 _La Sombra._

Nunca te paraste a considerarlo como un crimen... un asesinato. Aquel elfo silvano de Skingrad, el de los ojos penetrantes, lleno de un mar de suspicacia y paranoia; estaba convencido de que le estaban vigilando, de que otros ojos perseguían sus pasos, y quería que _tú_ le ayudaras a detenerlos.

Al principio te limitaste a seguirle la corriente, a complacer sus extravagantes caprichos... hasta que aquella complacencia no tardó mucho en trocarse en alarma en el momento en el cual te percataste de cuán lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar.

Desenvainar el arma había sido tu último recurso. Lo habías hecho en defensa propia después de todo, y nadie te había visto. Sin testigos, sin guardias... sin recompensa que recayera sobre tu cabeza.

No, jamás pensaste en ello como un asesinato. Pero hubo alguien que sí lo hizo, pues más tarde, aquella misma noche despertaste sobresaltada de un profundo sueño carente de recuerdos en alguna cochambrosa posada coloviana... y allí estaba _él_ : de negro corazón y arrebatador en su siniestra belleza. Lucien, como un trozo de la misma noche hecho carne, como una sombra esculpida en la forma de un hombre.

Evocando aquella memoria en lo profundo de tu mente, te ves a ti misma en pie y sobresaltada, completamente indefensa e indispuesta (y éste, necia de ti, sería el patrón asentado durante el resto de vuestros encuentros; la iniciativa, la _ventaja_ , sería algo que siempre estaría de su parte y nunca de la tuya). En tu contra juegan varios factores, como el hecho de que tengas las armas desperdigadas por toda la habitación, claramente fuera de tu alcance, y que aún andes algo entontecida a causa de tu brusco despertar. Oh, y que también estés desnuda, por cierto. Das gracias a Los Nueve por que las posadas, por muy polvorientas, cochambrosas y estratégicamente mal situadas que estén por los caminos, tengan al menos la deferencia de proveer a sus escasos clientes con mantas de un grosor lo bastante decente como para conservar tu pudor.

De éste modo, echándotelas sobre los hombros desnudos, observas al hombre frente a ti con una extraña mezcla de miedo, sobresalto e indignación. ¿Un asesino? ¿Ladrón? ¿Violador? Por su aspecto deduces que es peligroso, y es éso precisamente lo que, segundos después, te induce a pensar en lo deliberado del asunto; nadie se emboza de los pies a la cabeza en una túnica negra como la medianoche a no ser que busque crear un cierto tipo de impresión.

Un asesino entonces. Pero éste no es ningún _amateur_ , ningún aficionado que haya venido a poner los pies en tu habitación por casualidad, y tu miedo va en aumento. _La Hermandad Oscura_. Y es entonces cuando piensas, muy en tu línea, que podrías haber aprendido un par de cosas de la paranoia de Glarthir después de todo. Deberías haberte quedado con una daga bajo la almohada o algo...

Sin embargo él comienza a hablar, y su voz es grave, cultivada y extraordinariamente tranquilizadora pese a que sus palabras no lo sean en absoluto. Te _sonríe_ y camina fuera de las sombras a la luz de la única candela que hay encendida en toda la habitación, y es así como aprecias que en el sutil resplandor de la llama sus ojos rapaces son como gemas de un profundo marrón líquido.

Casi todo lo que dice se pasa en un suspiro. Todo cuanto haces es permanecer sentada y observarle obnubilada, y él sonríe de nuevo y hace cierto comentario acerca de que le escuchas absorta y de lo espléndido que ésto le parece. Gradualmente vas asentando la idea de lo que se pide de ti.

En verdad, cualquier negativa es fútil. Tú ya estás absorta, cautivada, seducida por el oscuro hechizo de sus palabras y ya sospechas que, tal vez, podrías hacerlo... ésto o cualquier otra cosa que él te pidiera. No obstante, aún sientes la obligación de decirlo de todos modos: "Pero yo... Yo no soy… ninguna asesina…"

Lachance entonces te observa calmadamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia ti como un ave de presa de tal modo que aprecias al contraste de la candela las sombras jugar sobre su orgullosa nariz aquilina. "¿De veras?" dice muy suavemente, de un modo especulativo "Parece ser que la Madre Noche no es de la misma opinión."

Te obsequia entonces con un arma, una pequeña y hermosa pieza de orfebrería. Su mirada permanece largo rato sobre la tuya y, según los dedos de tu mano se cierran automáticamente sobre la empuñadura labrada, los suyos enguantados rozan tus nudillos en la más liviana de las caricias. Y tal vez crees ver cómo su sonrisa se amplía brevemente... o tal vez sólo sea tu imaginación.

"Espero de veras que nos volvamos a ver pronto." susurra.

Y éso es todo. Se gira entonces para marcharse con una gracia felina que ni tan siquiera su negra túnica vaporosa logra disimular.

Te acurrucas en el profundo calor de tus mantas, dividida entre la decepción y el alivio.

"Vaya, ¿no te quedas un poco más para intercambiar conmigo los últimos cotilleos de rigor?" murmuras con un repentino y taciturno sarcasmo.

Sin embargo, en el mismo quicio de la puerta, el hombre gira brevemente su rostro encapuchado. "Querida niña..." comienza, su tono ligeramente teñido de ofensa "Yo no _extiendo_ rumores. Los _inicio_."

Y con ésto último desaparece, fundido una vez más en las sombras. Porque él nunca se queda... como sin duda comenzarías a ver más tarde.

* * *

 ** _Nota de la traductora:_** _¡hola! Hace ya tiempo que éste fic, de la autora Jordy Trent, está en línea (desde el 2008, vaya) y en su día me gustó mucho, de tal modo que, pidiendo el pertinente permiso a la autora, me estoy dando a la labor de traducirlo (éste y su continuación "Encore") que son breves pero intensos ensayos acerca de lo que una Silenciadora (presumiblemente de raza élfica) podría sentir hacia lo ocurrido en Applewatch y demás. Y sí, es en cierta medida romántico, pero, eh, el melodrama que flota en torno al Portavoz da pie para cosas así jajajaja_

 _Cada capítulo tiene por nombre (excepto El Atronach) un signo zodiacal de los Elder Scrolls y cada cual casa a la perfección con el contenido del capítulo en cuestión._

 _Espero que os guste mi humilde intento de traducción, pues en todo momento trato de hacer justicia y de expresar la delicadeza literaria del relato original. ¡Un saludo a todos!_


	2. El Ritual

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 02: _El Ritual_.

* * *

Habiendo sido convocada a petición suya, permaneces en pie frente a él tras una separación que se te ha hecho quizás demasiado larga... pero tu alegría pronto se transforma en horror.

Les has aceptado durante éstos últimos seis meses como tu familia porque él mismo te dijo que lo eran. _Una familia con vínculos fraguados en la sangre y en la muerte_ (y la sangre, según se dice, es más densa que el agua).

Y ahora... ahora él te dice, nombrándoles uno por uno, que son tus enemigos y que deben morir. Es como si la misma realidad que te rodea no tuviese forma alguna, pero fuese asimismo moldeada enteramente por sus palabras, sus órdenes.

En todos los años de la Hermandad este rito sólo ha sido llevado a cabo antes en dos ocasiones. Incluso los asesinos se lo piensan dos veces antes de matar a los suyos.

Y aunque no lo dice, algo en el oscuro brillo de sus ojos y la apenas imperceptible curvatura de su boca te hacen saber que la última persona en esgrimir la hoja purificadora fue el mismo Lucien.

Así pues, cuando te marchas, lloras en silencio. Pero sabes que, pese a todo, lo harás.

No importa de qué manera Gogron te saluda con su usual y característico escandaloso afecto cuando bajas la escalerilla metálica del pozo. No importa cómo Antonietta, toda ella grandes ojos azules y cortos rizos de oro, te sonríe ansiosamente mientras pasa por tu lado a toda velocidad, derecha a alguna misión personal que ha de completar.

No importa cuando la suave y grave voz de Vicente te dice apreciativamente que eres para él como un oscuro regalo de la Madre Noche, o la tardía ofrenda de paz y amistad de M'raaj-Dar. Todo ello se vuelve sencillamente irrelevante.

Porque, en el momento en el que te preguntas a ti misma qué sería más difícil de sobrellevar – un Santuario silencioso sembrado de los cadáveres de tus Hermanos y Hermanas, o su ira y decepción – sólo tiene cabida una sola respuesta.

Y así desenvainas tu hoja. Porque la sangre puede ser más densa que el agua... pero se derrama igual.


	3. El Aprendiz

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 03: _El Aprendiz_.

* * *

Cuando regresas a su lado, sus ojos leen sus muertes en los tuyos antes siquiera de que abras la boca. Está complacido, y su satisfacción es como un bálsamo para tus heridas.

 _Maestro, ¿he hecho bien?_

 _Así es, niña mía. Descansa ahora._

Si llora sus muertes, tal y como tú lo haces, no da signo alguno de ello. En su lugar comienza a contarte cosas, oscuros secretos de la Hermandad de los cuales muy pocos tienen el privilegio de conocerlos. Y tiene un nuevo rango para ti cuyo nombre es... _Silenciadora._

Una palabra muy adecuada a tu cometido, ya que el sonido no viaja a través del Vacío. Y en ésta nueva posición le servirás a él directamente, para extinguir vida y luz en su nombre. Es mucho más de lo que habías imaginado, es...

"Es un honor sin igual." te asevera, y ni por un solo instante se te ocurre no creer en sus palabras. De tal modo que te inclinas ante él, tan bajo y con tal fervor que hasta las puntas de tus trenzas rozan el suelo. Y cuando te yergues, se aproxima a ti, toma tus sienes y por un breve instante sientes sus labios contra tu frente, helados y firmes.

No obstante es una espada de doble filo, y si por un momento pensaste que ser su protegida significaba que se te permitiría al fin permanecer a su lado, tu desilusión será grande; pues tu deleite sólo se equipara a tu desaliento cuando seguidamente te informa de que va a mandarte lejos, al acecho de las sombras que delimitan el mundo ordinario de cada día. No más recibimientos.

De ahora en adelante no hablaréis a no ser que él lo considere necesario.

En cierto modo, no obstante, él siempre estará contigo; pues en las semanas venideras te levantarás en más de una ocasión con una inmediata sensación de su presencia, como si acabara de irse o estuviera con un pie fuera de la puerta de tu cuarto. Y en cada ocasión te preguntarás si será acaso que habrás soñado con él de nuevo... o si realmente él ha venido a ti de nuevo mientras dormías, igual que una caricia por obra de una mano invisible en la oscuridad.

Pero, por ahora, quizás sea la triste decepción en tus ojos lo que instiga sus inesperadas palabras siguientes.

"Ah, sí, una última cosa. Tengo un regalo muy especial para ti..."

A las afueras del fuerte escudas tu vista con la mano, parpadeando bajo la repentina y deslumbrante luz diurna, y entonces la ves.


	4. El Corcel

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 04: _El Corcel_.

* * *

Es, tal y como él ha dicho, _magnífica_. No es el más alto de los corceles ni tampoco el más corpulento. Pero tiene una cierta... presencia.

Se asemeja a una escultura viviente tallada en el más negro ébano por la mano de un maestro, cada línea fina y orgullosa.

En el momento en el cual te aproximas alza la cabeza, las orejas erguidas y las amplias fosas nasales llameantes, observando cómo te acercas con fijos ojos de un rojo sangre en constante alerta.

¿Ojos _rojos_? Aquel detalle te hace detenerte un momento. Éste corcel no es como los otros, en absoluto parecido a nada que hayas visto antes, y por ello reanudas tu lenta aproximación con cautela, esperando un mordisco o algo peor.

Pero aparentemente ella, al igual que tú, ha recibido sus pertinentes instrucciones ya que resopla hacia ti con cierta calma, y no hay nada sobrenatural en ése aliento cálido sobre tu rostro o en el bruno y sedoso manto que es su pelaje cuando depositas con gentileza una mano desnuda sobre su cuello.

Concedida no como una recompensa, sino como un regalo; un símbolo en prenda a su confianza y su amor, éste corcel es ahora la posesión más valiosa y preciada que obra en tu poder.

Y ella solamente te mira, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil para permitirte que la montes. En el instante en que tus talones hacen contacto con sus flancos comienza a moverse en un trote fluido, plantando cada casco con una gracilidad limpia y deliberada.

Ante la más leve incitación, su velocidad comienza a aumentar en un galope ligero. Y ríes de alegría, alborozada como una niña. El sol en lo alto del cielo, el camino abierto frente a tus ojos, el profundo y rítmico recrujir del cuero de la silla de montar... y los poderosos músculos de Shadowmere trabajando debajo tuyo, sus negras crines de medianoche volando en la brisa que su propio galope produce.

Si echa de menos a su amo, sabe ocultarlo con mayor disimulo que tú. Adapta su fuerte y flexible complexión a cada orden tuya.

Y, de darse el caso en el que cualquier hombre o bestia trate de dañarte, siempre acude a tu vera al galope igual que cualquiera de los mejores caballos de guerra de la Legión Imperial, mostrando dientes y con ambas orejas tiesas contra su portentoso cráneo.

No debería sorprenderte. Por supuesto que la montura de Lucien debía estar bien entrenada.

Al igual que su Silenciadora.


	5. El Mago

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 05: _El Mago_.

* * *

La batalla es larga y amarga, una de las más duras hasta ahora. Lejanos han quedado los días en los que tus objetivos eran débiles e incautos, con los que tan sólo una flecha bien dirigida bastaba. Éste percibe tu presencia mucho antes de que puedas llevar la mano a la cuerda del arco y se gira hacia ti para pelear por su vida con toda la ferocidad de su herencia dunmeri

Comanda el destructivo poder arcano lo mismo que si fueran extensiones, herramientas hechas sólo para sus manos. Explosiones de fuego encantado brincan de las puntas de sus dedos seguidos, sin tregua, por un bombardeo de chispeante energía blanca y azulada que te destroza cada nervio y hace que te vibren dolorosamente los dientes. Te tambaleas con el impacto.

Pero, si hay algo que un lanzador arcano detesta, es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, de tal modo que apartas el arco y las flechas y te aproximas a él. Y, al final, prevaleces.

Te acercas para contemplar el último aliento, como ha venido siendo tu hábito últimamente. Te fascina éste momento de última transición. Pero nunca te has considerado una sádica.

Prefieres llamarlo _la satisfacción del trabajo_.

Además, éste es un acto de reverencia. Tu víctima está a punto de reunirse con Sithis. Casi sientes envidia de él... casi. Un asesino con deseos de morir es en verdad algo peligroso. Y tú eres más vulnerable que muchos. Estás _sola_. Sin Santuario al que acudir en busca de refugio, sin Hermanos con los que intercambiar historias, sin Hermanas que te feliciten a tu regreso, empapada en sangre y triunfante... sin Portavoz que te caliente el alma con elogios. Al menos no en persona; el fajo de cartas plegado bajo tus ahora chamuscadas vestiduras es lo más cercano que obtendrás de él.

No, estás sola. La Hermandad valora la discreción incluso dentro de sus propias filas; y podrías perfectamente pasar por delante de uno de tus oscuros Hermanos a lo largo y ancho de Cyrodiil cualquier día de la semana... y nunca saberlo.

Ahora sólo tienes a la veloz y leal Shadowmere para llevarte a través de éstas exuberantes Tierras Centrales dirección a tu siguiente encuentro con el siguiente condenado.

Uvani jadea débilmente y tú te inclinas sobre él para posar una inquisitiva mano sobre su pecho. Un latido. Una pausa. Y otra, más débil que la anterior. La carcasa mortal, al igual que siempre ocurre, se rebela contra lo inevitable.

La sangre mana ferozmente del tajo fatal en su gaznate, una, dos y hasta tres veces... hasta que ya nada queda. Su piel, ya ceniza de por sí sola, no es un fehaciente indicador, pero los oblicuos ojos carmesí ya andan cubiertos de la inimitable vidriosidad de la muerte.

Silencio.

Está completo, hermoso, _perfecto_ – la transformación de un _mer_ viviente a carne inanimada. Y esta noche, en alguna parte de Cyrodiil, alguien se sentará frente a un crepitante fuego y brindará por la muerte del elfo oscuro con un generoso vaso de brandy (o cerveza, sólo por la ironía). Y de éste modo te preguntas, con una vaga y pasiva curiosidad, simplemente quién podría ser ése alguien.

Porque para ser un mercader ambulante, ha sido un oponente formidable. Poco te sorprende que nadie hubiera querido hacerlo en tu lugar.

No importa. Ya te has instruido en no rumiar demasiado en tales cosas.

Un poco más adelante en el camino, Shadowmere ladea su testa de medianoche mientras uno de sus cascos rasca impacientemente el suelo.

Es hora de marchar.

Tú ya has hecho tu parte y Sithis sin duda estará complacido; esperas que Lucien se sienta orgulloso.


	6. El Señor

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 06: _El Señor_.

* * *

Aquel día en Bravil estaba lloviendo cuando él volvió a ti. Ésto, en esencia, es de escasa importancia; _siempre_ llueve al Sur, a veces te pones a pensar que las apagadas estructuras de madera amarillentas y salpicadas de lodo de Bravil y Leyawiin nunca tienen ocasión de secarse por completo.

Pero aquel día la lluvia se había presentado y no se había detenido, rebosando el río hasta el borde e inundando la ya de por sí sola húmeda tierra; un constante e interminable velo de lágrimas. Cuando llueve de ésta manera, es porque los dioses lloran... o éso es lo que tu madre solía decir.

Ungolim, finalmente, yace muerto bajo la lluvia y tú te yergues, exhalando profundamente.

"¡No!" Es un grito de rabia y desesperación. Y, por increíble que parezca, ésa voz pertenece a tu mentor, tu propio Portavoz – por vez primera ignorante de su entorno y de las curiosas y alarmadas miradas de los pocos ciudadanos que se atreven a salir con semejante torrente de agua encima.

Y tú permaneces paralizada, completamente estupefacta bajo el aguacero mientras sus palabras te laceran como una fusta. Sus ojos llamean con una furia indecible y tú comienzas a sentirte verdaderamente aterrorizada.

"¡Me has traicionado!, ¡has traicionado a la Hermandad Oscura!, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" brama Lucien y, ante la palabra _traicionado_ , retrocedes como si te hubiera golpeado.

Pero él camina hacia ti, aproximándose cual fiera entretanto su voz se tiñe de un extraño y peligroso gruñido virulento. "Ahora… acabaré muy lentamente con tu miserable vida, me aseguraré de que sufras, de que…"

Tan sólo puedes imaginarte el aspecto que tu rostro debe de presentar, impactada, lívida, tus ojos desencajados y húmedos, no sabes si por la lluvia o tus propias lágrimas, llenos de terror y dolor. Y él lo ve también, entonces se detiene... y afloran las explicaciones, la atroz comprensión. Como es el caso del aún tibio cadáver a tus pies, ojos ciegos apuntando con una mirada congelada al cielo plomizo sobre vuestras cabezas... no era ningún adúltero, sino el miembro de más alta graduación de tu Orden. Aquel al cual debías absoluta obediencia. Aquel al cual has despachado como a un animal.

Incluso ahora, en el presente, sabes que habría sido muy fácil para él sacrificarte a ti para salvarse a sí mismo arrastrándote frente a los remanentes de la Mano Negra y usarte de chivo expiatorio. No obstante, recuerdas, él niega con la cabeza mientras dice, suavemente y con tristeza: "Tú y yo hemos sido engañados, querida amiga." - y con éso, sólo con éso comprendes que considera que estáis juntos en ésto.

Le dices entonces que estás completamente a sus órdenes... como si él no lo hubiera sabido ya. Y él a cambio te explica cómo debes proceder, de éste modo vuelves a observarle quedamente mientras habla, el filo ensangrentado aún empuñado por tu mano, hasta que se despide y le observas marcharse.

El viento cambia. Grises cortinas de lluvia fluyen frente a ti, oscureciendo la familiar y amada sombra de tus ojos... por última vez. Aunque tú aún no sabes ésto. Porque, de ser así, sabes de sobra lo que hubieras hecho: hubieras olvidado todo decoro, jerarquía y todo lo demás en pos de correr tras él y suplicarle que no se marchara.

Y así, el agua prosigue en su implacable caída desde los cielos para resbalarte por el rostro y bañártelo de perlinas gotas – las lágrimas de Mara, tal vez, o quizás del propio Akatosh.

Porque no hay duda de que Sithis no llora... aunque quizás debiera hacerlo.


	7. La Serpiente

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 07: _La Serpiente_.

* * *

Sabrás que es él en el momento en el que veas su rostro... ése rostro macilento, ésos ojos febriles... pero, por ahora, todo lo que tienes son escritos anónimos entintados en sangre y cargados de un odio enfermizo donde el nombre de Lucien es una constante que se repite una y otra vez.

Las nubes cargadas de lluvia habían despejado su presencia de los cielos para dar paso a una clara noche invernal. El mar suspiraba quedamente contra el mellado rocaje y el fulgor del faro de Anvil se había abierto paso en la penumbra, coronado de fuego, contra el manto de un millón de estrellas. Un pequeño grupo de las mismas, prominente sobre todas las demás, trazaba un sinuoso recorrido contra la negrura; hermoso, sutil y traicionero.

No obstante tú... obviaste tus habituales argucias y dejaste a un lado la sutileza, olvidando el sigilo. Te plantaste en la mismísima casa del guardián del faro como un huracán y con la hoja desenvainada, lo bastante desesperada como para usar abiertamente el nombre de la Hermandad para obtener aquello que buscabas. Funcionó y aquí te hallas, al final del recorrido infecto de sangre dejado tras el despliegue de éste traidor.

El hedor es terrible, pútrido. Y pese a la consumada asesina que sabes que eres, el pródigo desorden en las habitaciones del sótano te enferma. Lo que lees provoca que inhales violentamente, escandalizada, y el aire pútrido y plagado de humedad te perfora la garganta y las fosas nasales provocándote naúseas.

Tu propio nombre _también_ está escrito ahí. Todo ésto ha sido una cuidadosa y muy metódica planificación de años atrás. El traidor ha permanecido quieto y enroscado a la espera, esparciendo su lento veneno, comprobando el aire con su larga lengua bifurcada en aras de encontrar el momento exacto para hincar los colmillos.

 _¡Lucien Lachance morirá!_ La escritura se desliza a la inversa a lo largo de una página entera y tu agarre sobre el diario del traidor se tensa hasta que los nudillos se te decoloran al blanco del hueso. Quienquiera que sea éste hombre, su sufrimiento le ha torcido más allá de toda razón; pero tú no sientes lástima alguna, sólo rabia y terror retorciéndose juntas en una espiral de fiera protección que te provoca que los ojos te ardan en la tenue luz de aquella pesadilla.

 _¡Lucien!_

* * *

Por muchos años que vivas, nunca olvidarás éste viaje, ésta carrera contrarreloj.

El gélido aire nocturno arañándote el rostro, sacándote lágrimas de los ojos, el cortante golpeteo sobre el suelo empedrado de cascos de caballo, el olor ardiente y penetrante a equino cansado... campamentos, árboles resecos y entradas a cuevas perdiéndose a toda velocidad frente a tus ojos, indistintos unos de otros. Peñascos y troncos de árboles caídos surgiendo de la oscuridad demasiado rápido para evitarlos; una suerte que Shadowmere sea tan ágil y pueda sortearlos con relativa facilidad.

Pero de Anvil a Bruma hay un largo trecho, e incluso ella tiene sus límites. Al otro lado de la Reserva Imperial, su resistencia comienza a flaquear.

Sus flancos se resienten mientras su respiración se hace pesada, sus ojos ruedan hacia arriba y densos espumarrajos de saliva caen de las comisuras de su hocico para perlar el suelo, pero por ahora éso no te importa. Porque en los momentos, cada vez más frecuentes, en los que da signos de ralentizar su cabalgada, hincas los talones salvajemente en sus flancos entretanto fustigas sus laterales con la parte plana de tu espada.

Porque aún hay tiempo... o éso es lo que crees.

Mucho más al Norte, Mathieu Bellamont respira el frío, límpido aire de montaña y sonríe torcidamente de absoluto goce en cuanto él y otras tres figuras más se deslizan sigilosamente a través de las tinieblas hasta plantarse enfrente de la puerta de la granja. Arquen es quien les lidera y posa una elegante mano sobre el picaporte... no obstante ésta es la parte que nunca llegaste a ver. Porque de aquí en adelante, habremos de dejar a Lucien contar su propia historia.

Después de todo... es la última oportunidad que tendrá de hacerlo.


	8. El Guerrero

_"Lucien's Luck (La Suerte de Lucien)"_

* * *

Cap. 08: _El Guerrero_.

* * *

Applewatch se halla sumergida en una densa niebla espiraliforme. La granja está muy quieta, muy silenciosa ahora que su última dueña yace en su propia tumba, reunida en la muerte con sus cuatro adorados vástagos. Sus muertes habían complacido enormemente al Pavoroso Padre, de ésto último Lucien estaba seguro. Todo el crédito y los honores para su Silenciadora... su amiga, su oscura Hermana, su más apreciada niña.

Y espera. Quieto y en pie con la mirada contemplativa entretanto sus manos se cruzan frente a él, rompiendo sólo de forma ocasional tan rígida postura para ir y venir incansablemente, deslizando las blandas suelas de sus botas por el rugoso pavimento de piedra mientras las horas pasan en agónica lentitud. Está tenso, mas no temeroso. Aún no.

La escogió con tino, muy acertadamente – y, ah... tener nuevamente alguien bajo sus órdenes tras todo éste tiempo... - no tiene la menor duda de que ella desenmascarará al auténtico mentiroso. Y cuando ella retorne a él victoriosa, él tomará su mano y se la llevará a los labios, le hablará acerca de su confianza y del orgullo que siente por ella antes de que ambos vayan a la caza en pos de la cabeza del traidor. De tal modo que sigue esperando.

Y entonces la puerta chirría al abrirse, girando hacia el interior. Y él se da la vuelta impacientemente... pero el saludo que pensaba dispensarle a su Silenciadora le muere en los labios en el momento en que sus ojos barren la imagen de cuatro figuras - ¡cuatro! - frente al quicio de la puerta, todas ellas embozadas en negras túnicas y encapuchadas, al igual que él. En sus rostros semioscurecidos a consecuencia de la tela de las capuchas no halla otra cosa que una gélida e inmutable condenación.

"Lachance." saluda Arius cordialmente. Y en el mismo momento en que lo hace ya está midiendo al otro hombre frente a sí – torso, garganta, extremidades – con un cierto halo de anticipación. Hacía tanto que no cataba la estremecedora sensación de mancharse las manos de sangre... Hay ciertos métodos antiguos y prescritos para lidiar con los traidores; y ninguno de ellos es rápido o limpio. Y en lo que a Arius concierne, aquello sólo lo hace mejor y más emocionante.

Lucien se sabe inmediatamente acorralado y su mano enguantada va prontamente a la empuñadura de su espada. "No soy el traidor," expresa severamente.

"Y éso es exactamente lo que un traidor diría." aquello venía procedente de Alor, y entonces los cuatro se ríen entre dientes, un sonido profano y desgarrador aquel. Y ahí es cuando la sangre de Lucien Lachance se estremece con una sensación que creía haber olvidado largo tiempo atrás... o que quizás nunca hasta ahora había sentido: helado y cortante terror.

 _Silenciadora, ¿dónde estás?_

"¡Ésto es una locura!" exclama imperativamente "¿Acaso no lo veis? El traidor interceptó mis Órdenes, él..."

"¡Ya basta!" exclama Arquen desenvainando su daga mientras el resto siguen su mismo ejemplo.

"Justicia... al fin, Lachance." expresa Bellamont con extraordinaria suavidad, sus ojos encendidos con una desquiciada flama vengativa, y ninguno de los presentes capta el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Así pues la Mano Negra, inexorable como la misma noche, se cierne en torno a él.

Lucien lucha contra ellos hasta que su hoja queda roma e inútil y los ojos se le ciegan con su propia sangre.

Y éso es sólo el principio.

* * *

El suelo bajo los desdibujados cascos de Shadowmere cambia gradualmente del verde al marrón, polvareda y rocas, para que así, finalmente, se acabe tornando al blanco según vas alcanzando la Cordillera del Jerall. Su respiración le viene en ráfagas afiladas, impregnadas de suma fatiga.

La oscuridad y la niebla lo envuelven todo a tu alrededor y, de no ser por la candela encendida, un faro en la noche, tal vez hubieras ignorado la pequeña granja situada a un lado del camino según te aproximabas a ella. Y al fin se acaba, la yegua casi tropezando contra el medio desmoronado bajo muro de piedra. Tiras bruscamente de sus riendas para instarle a que se detenga, apenas esperando a que ella frene antes de prácticamente brincar de su lomo. Agotada, se dobla sobre sus debilitadas zancas. Pero tú no lo ves.

Abres la puerta.

Lucien está ahí, tal y como te dijo que estaría... pero ya no parece ni él mismo. Estaba en lo cierto a medias cuando te dijo, mientras tu mente se debate por atinar a dilucidar la escena que se gesta ante ti, que los lazos se forjan en sangre.

Y así es... mas también se rompen del mismo modo en que se trazan.


End file.
